


Just Practice

by Syntin



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, Practice kissing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntin/pseuds/Syntin
Summary: On quiet and sleepless nights, under the cover of darkness and silent lullabies, Clementine and Violet "practice" innocent kisses.It doesn't count as your first kiss if it's just practice right?





	Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot I did for secret Santa! I’m not the best author but I hope you enjoyed!!!

Violet bit her lip decisively, eyes lingering over the brunette who donned a baseball cap excitedly speaking to Louis. Her soft amber eyes bright and intrigued, with each word her smile growing in intensity and shining with genuine kindness. 

Each light touch Clementine would grace Louis with would catch her immediate attention. Each shoulder touch, each pull, each time Clem would grip his elbow and call his attention.

If she focused hard enough, she could feel the ghost of Clementine's soft, nimble digits tracing circles on her own rather calloused hands. Her mouth went dry at the thought.

The current dilemma plaguing her mind was deciding whether to sit and watch or to stride up to Clementine and link their lips to effectively shut her up with a sweet kiss, right in front of Louis.

Of course, Vi has always been a coward, a useless lesbian if you will.

Violet sat back in her chair, no longer slumping as she gloomily looked on. She missed Clementines lips, her delicate touches, the way she would hold her face like she were made of glass. It'd only been a couple hours but the ache in her heart was still ever present.

They weren't dating, Violet assumed they never would. 

But in secret, on quiet and sleepless nights, under the cover of darkness and silent lullabies, Clementine and Violet would "practice" innocent kisses.

Kisses that meant nothing. It was just "Practice"

Clementine caught her staring, her focus turning from Louis to Violet and sending her the most adorably sincere grin that Violet ever had the blessing of witnessing. She swore her heart had called it quits right then and there. The floundering butterflies in her stomach shifting to ravage wasps as she turned that same 'to die for' grin to Louis. He delivered some corny joke and winked, Clem chuckling softly next to him.

Vi nearly bit her tongue. She glanced back down to her pale hand, fidgeting as she tried to fight back the piercing bite of jealousy so heinously coiling itself around her battered heart.

———

"I... uh..." Violet fell short as Clementine peppered daring kisses on her jawline. Her skittish hands shook against Clem's sides, ghosting over her waist while she exposed her neck a little more to her "friend."

"Hm?" Clem hummed, acknowledging Violet's quiet mumble.

"Does this... Is this really something that you should... um..." Vi blanked as Clem placed a pleasant kiss on the edge of her lips before releasing her hold around her neck and backing up entirely, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

"Sorry am I making you uncomfortable? Did I take it too far?" Clementine breathily whispered, shuffling aside and removing herself from Violet's warm lap. Opting to instead sit beside her on the couch.

"No, no, no, I... uh I enjoyed it- well I- no I don't mean.... I guess... just, aren't these little "meetings" just practice? It doesn't mean anything right? Why are you... Why are we still... Fuck I'm bad at this..." Violet tore her gaze away from Clementine's alluring lips, unable to face the girl in front of her directly. Suddenly the need to escape Clem's house over powered any sort of pesky lovey dovey thoughts.

Silence overtook them, so tense it could be cut with a kitchen knife. Violet wrung out her hands in agitation, teeth grinding while Clementine furrowed her brows, a frown replacing her earlier stunning smile.

The icy tendrils of pain squeezed at her heart, crushing her pathetic life line as Clementine exhaled slowly and muttered "Yeah... Practice, right, okay you're right." She sounded... disappointed. Violet didn't dare turn her face, she couldn't bear the thought of Clementine's dejected expression.

Yet somehow, the heartbroken tone reaching her ears caused her heart to soar the slightest bit. Maybe... Just maybe there was a chance.

Involuntarily, Violet's shaky hand reached for Clementine's cheek and pulled her in for another long and sweet kiss. She poured her whole heart and soul into this one act of affection.

Clementine didn't know that but that was okay, she would be okay.

It was just practice.

———-

She was becoming sick and tired of sitting around and watching her friends interact while she sat to the side and sulked over things that would never be. Over a relationship that would never flourish.

Without thought Violet glanced up at Louis, he held his usual charming smile as he leaned in closer to Clementine and offered her an old set of cards. The same one he claimed his father had given to him many years ago which he treasured with his life.

Clementine, always the good sport she is smiled as she pulled a card out of the aged deck, careful to not tear apart the already worn out material. 

A finger bounced against her chin as she watched on, nervously fidgeting as she counted down the seconds in her head. She couldn't keep watching, it physically hurt to maintain her eyes on the two before her. 

Maybe if she wasn't such a pathetic loser with no charm whatsoever and knew how to interact with girls she could join in on the fun and flirt with Clem while spending quality time with Louis. Maybe. 

More than likely she would just hang around and throw in witty comments every now and then and bite her lip when Louis got especially annoying and cranked up the flirting with Clem.

Then again she had no reason to be jealous, she should be happy for her friends.

She should be 

But frankly, she isn't.

———-

The butterflies in her chest flew in hordes and rampaged by the thousands. Clementine's soft fingers gripped at her pale wrist cautiously as if she would shatter at the slightest rough action. 

Clementine shot her an innocent enough smile and pushed her way into her dark room, not allowing Violet's eyes to adjust before disregarding her previous actions and shoving her forcefully into the room.

"Woah Clem, mind taking it down a notch? Ill fucking snap in half."

She met Clementine's gleaming eyes wildly, barely able to regain her balance.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited! I... uh... I have something important to tell you."  Clementine's sudden tone shift caught her off guard and Violet stilled, glancing up in fright. Well it couldn't be that bad since her old friend gazed at her with such raw fondness.

Maybe she'll confess.

No, not possible.

Violet felt a sudden dread dawn upon her. Yet strangely, a thrill ran through her poor postured spine as well. She couldn't seem to settle on an emotion before Clementine threw herself onto the bed and began uncharacteristically giggling giddily. 

Okay, Strange

"Alright, shoot. What's  got you in such a good mood?" Violet steadily made her way through Clementine's unlit bedroom. She already knew the place like the back of her hand but allowed the moonlight streaming in from the nearby window to lead her towards Clem's bed. 

Once again Violet feels the breath knocked out of her as she silently watches Clem gracefully shining in the moon light. Her skin seemed to radiate and her smile glow. The way the light absorbed her still silhouette amazed Violet to no end. 

Walk. Don't just stand there like an idiot.

She wasn't sure whether to be apprehensive or ecstatic for the news, so she put up a brave face and soldiered on. She could already begin to feel her hands become clammy from anticipation so she hesitantly sat down on the edge of Clementine's bed.

"Listen, I know it may sound weird coming to you of all people for advice on this but you're the only one in our friend group who's dated someone and-" 

Violet bit her lip.

"Get on with the point already."

Clementine nervously grins before letting go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I... I think I might have a crush on Louis."

Violet swore she could hear her heart break. Of course it was Louis. She forces a tight smile and meets Clementine's awaiting eyes. Violet doesn't allow her mind to fixate on the topic for long, to save herself from a messy break down in front of her best friend.

"Then... why're you telling me?" Violet mentally kicked herself, she hadn't meant to say it like that. She must've come off as rude she-

"I need help on how to deal with this. I mean I've never had a relationship before, I've never even kissed anyone before! I'm completely going into this blind and I'm not even entirely sure of my feelings." 

Well so is Louis, they're in the exact same boat. 

That's what Violet meant to say, instead her traitor mouth mumbled out "Well, we can practice kissing if you're so worried about it." 

Clementine reeled back, nearly getting whiplash from the speed at which she turned to wildly gaze at the blonde.

"Wait for real? Wait wait what, Violet of all people is offering this?" Clementine's smug grin pulled at her heart strings.

Fear squeezed Violet's already maimed heart. She can't back out now.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal or anything." Her voice cracked. Either Clem didn't notice or kindly decided to not comment on it.

"But it's uh... kind of my first kiss... it is a big deal and all." Clementine cracked her knuckles out of nervous habit. 

"Nah, it doesn't count as your first kiss if it's practice, right?" Violet hoped she played it off cool. Probably not. She probably had an awkward half smile and her eyes were flitting left to right, unable to look Clementine directly in the eyes. 

Out of her peripheral vision she notices Clementine bite her lower lip in thought for a second before nodding. 

What? That logic made no sense, had it actually worked?

Clementine scooted up closer to Violet, a determined look on her face.

"Can I... kiss you?"

God please.

"Sure, let's see how you get the hang of it."

———

Louis stands up abruptly, his hands shooting to his several pockets and patting them down. "Huh I coulda sworn I had my phone around here somewhere." Louis groans dramatically and practically throws himself back in his chair in defeat.

"I've got your phone right here Lou, you gave it to me earlier to take a picture of your 'ethereal grace' earlier, remember?" Clem rolls her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're right, my darling Clementine. How'd that picture of me come out anyways?"

"Terrible."

"You wound me, Clem." Louis pouts.

Violet ground her teeth as she watched Louis lean in to pick the phone delicately out of Clementine's awaiting hand. She shouldn't feel this jealous, it wasn't right.

Louis leaned in closer and smiled sweetly, his hand going out to push some of Clem's hair behind her ear. It was a sweet and charming gesture but Clementine only raised her right eyebrow in amusement as a grin grew on her features.

"Ow." Violet let out an involuntary noise as she accidentally bit down on her tongue roughly. She hadn't meant to, the scene before her just caught her off guard. Almost immediately Clementine turned her head sharply in her direction and looked on worriedly, her eyebrows furrowing in a silent question. 

Are you okay? 

Emotionally, no, not really but other than that great.

She sent back a weak smile and stood up.

"Well I should head back home guys, can't have the old man worrying about me." In reality her father was probably passed out on the couch, unaware of Violet's absence. Clementine was also very much aware of this fact.

In a second Clementine rushed to her side and gently grabbed her hand. "Need a ride?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose..." Violet avoided Clem's eyes, opting for looking to the side instead. She couldn't meet her eyes, not right now.

"You know it's no trouble, I'd be more than happy to take you." 

Louis looked between them for a couple moments, eyeing them curtly before letting a smile slip past and raising his arms up and backing away.

"You guys do that, I'll go catch Marlon. See you two later." He waved a dismissive hand as Clementine yelled a goodbye after him and he stepped out of the room.

As if one cue, once the door closed behind Louis, Clementine pulled on Violet's hand and in that exact moment their eyes met.

Along with their lips.

Almost as quickly as it happened, it ended and Violet had pulled her arm back harshly. "Sorry, shit didn't mean to."

"No, it's fine, why are you acting like this? I mean it's not like it's the first time we've done that." 

She was right.

"I just, I mean, I did it right after Louis left and I also... was in the way the whole time while you were hanging out with Louis." Violet muttered, beginning to rub her right arm.

"What? No you weren't, what are you talking about?" 

Violet glanced up guiltily. "It could've been just you and Louis, I mean I know how you like him and all and I was just... there, ruining it." 

"Violet."

She couldn't meet her eyes. Not again.

"Violet look at me." Almost like a spell, she did as she was told.

Clementine bit down on her lower lip before clearing her throat. "I... don't have feelings for Louis anymore." Bashfully Clem nervously chuckled. "I have feelings... for you. I mean I kind of thought you knew I did make it obvious."

In that moment Violet felt intense relief, a sea of pure joy washing over her. "Holy shit, for real?"

"I mean yeah, I thought our kisses meant more than just practice." 

"They do now."

They share a quick sweet kiss before Violet clears her throat.

"So about that ride home?"


End file.
